


he wanted her to look at him like that

by writingkilledreality



Series: cold coffee and kissing heroes [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bookstores, F/M, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkilledreality/pseuds/writingkilledreality
Summary: For years, Beast Boy had watched the way Raven lost herself in the words of books and he couldn't help but wish that she would look at him like that. Just once, he wanted her to look at him like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I watched the way you lost yourself in the words of books and I couldn't help but wish that you would look at me like that."

It was yet another boring Sunday night in the tower. The five teens were doing what they would normally do. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a deadly match of some new video game they bought while Robin sat beside them, unfinished case file in his lap, adding background commentary to the game, though it was usually to say something snarky and unneeded. Starfire was humming some catchy tune as she cooked one of her alien cuisines. Then there was Raven who was quietly reading a new book at the end of the couch. Her eyes scanned each line, her mouth moving silently to the words. She blocked out the noise around her and fell into a whole different world. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't even notice the controller flying towards her head. 

"Raven, watch out!" Beast Boy shouted, flailing his arms. His shout broke through Raven's concentration too late and the controller hit her full force on the side of her head. Beast Boy and Cyborg let out a scream of terror as they both tried to hide behind the other. Raven blinked once, twice, three times, just to be safe, before shutting her book and standing up. Beast Boy jumped behind Cyborg, a shriek escaping passed his lips. She picked up the controller, bouncing in her hand slightly. Starfire, who had stopped her humming, watched Raven curiously, as she stirred her alien meal. Robin glanced up from his file, readying himself to intervene if he must.

"W-we're sorry Raven," Cyborg began.

"Yeah, we're sorry, even though it's Cyborg's fault," Beast Boy said as he kept his eyes on the half demon.

"Excuse me?" Cyborg spoke with disbelief in his voice, "How is this my fault?"

"You're the one who was cheating by grabbing my remote," Beast Boy explained.

"You started it, grass stain! You kept shoving into me!" Cyborg shouted as he jabbed a finger at the changeling.

"Oh, I started it!" The two kept arguing back and forth, their voices getting louder and louder as they kept up their yelling match. Raven strolled up to the two, anger coming off of her in waves. Beast Boy and Cyborg both stopped yelling when they noticed the empath. Raven stopped right in front of Beast Boy as he gulped.

"Raven I-" Raven shoved the controller into his gloved hands before taking in a calming breath.

"Don't interrupt my book again, got it?" she questioned, her voice chillingly calm. Beast Boy nodded sharply as he watched Raven turn around, scoop up her book, and leave the ops room.

"She took that surprisingly well," Robin commented as Beast Boy continued to stare at the door.

"Yeah," Beast Boy breathed out.

* * *

The aroma of breakfast wafted throughout the Tower as Beast Boy trudged into the ops room. The tiredness the green teen was experiencing went away as soon as he saw her. Raven was seated at the kitchen table, her nose in a book as she traced the rim of her mug with her fingers.

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy grinned as he took a seat next to her.

"Raven," she spoke up, not even bothering to glance away from her book.

"What?" Beast Boy questioned, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"My name is Raven, not Rae," she said as she flipped a page in her book.

"Sorry," the green teen apologized He glanced down to see the empath's mug empty of herbal tea.

"Here, let me fill that for you." Beast Boy took her mug and head towards the stove where the kettle was placed. The changeling maneuvered his way past Cyborg as the half metal teen glanced up from making breakfast.

"What are you doing, grass stain?" Cyborg questioned. Beast Boy set the mug on the counter before turning to his best friend.

"I'm getting Raven some more herbal tea," Beast Boy said with a grin. Cyborg raised an eyebrow before glancing over at the empath, who was once again reading her book quietly.

"Did she ask you to do that?" Cyborg asked.

"No, but we both know how Raven can get if she doesn't have her herbal tea," Beast Boy said with a laugh.

"Are you sure there's no other reason?" Cyborg questioned with a smirk. Beast Boy lifted the kettle and poured a perfect amount of tea as his face twisted into confusion.

"No. Why?" he questioned as he turned back to his best friend.

"Oh come on B, you've obviously been trying to get her attention for the past couple of weeks," Cyborg said. Beast Boy snorted as he picked up Raven's mug before turning around to head back to the kitchen table.

"I'm just being nice," Beast Boy shrugged as he glanced back at Cyborg. Beast Boy placed Raven's mug in front of her before sitting beside her once again. Raven peeked over her book, inhaling deeply when the smell of tea reached her. She set her book down before grabbing her mug and taking a sip.

"Thank you," she spoke softly as she gave Beast Boy a small smile. Beast Boy smiled warmly at the empath, obviously happy he made her smile. Raven picked her book back up, not noticing the slight frown that tugged at the changeling's lips. Raven felt the drastic change in his emotions, but before she could say anything Robin and Starfire sat down at the table. Cyborg brought over plates stacked high with food, placing them in the center of the table.

"Everything looks great Cyborg," Robin praised the half metal teen as Cyborg placed down some silverware and Beast Boy's specialty made food.

"It smells most wonderful friend Cyborg," Starfire smiled as she began placing food on her plate. Everyone began eating their food, Raven still absorbed in her book. Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder, gaining the half-demon's attention. He gestured to her plate, which had one waffle on it thanks to Cyborg.

"Eat. Just one," Beast Boy demanded gently, pulling Raven's book away for her. The short haired girl huffed in annoyance before stabbing her fork into her waffle and eating a piece. She turned to Beast Boy, ready to ask him if he was happy now, but her anger and annoyance dwindled when she saw the genuine concern reflected in his eyes. She took another bite of her waffle as Beast Boy grinned.

"So what is everyone doing today?" Beast Boy questioned as he glanced around the table.

"I'm visiting Titans East," Cyborg said between bites.

"I'm going to Kid Flash's to hang out with him," Robin spoke with a shrug.

"I am going to the mall of shopping with friend Jinx," Starfire announced happily.

"I bet Jinx is thrilled about that," Raven mumbled as she poked her waffle with her fork dully.

"Are you doing anything today Raven?" the green teen questioned.

"I was planning on reading," she spoke softly as Beast Boy nodded, his ears drooping slightly.

"That sounds fun," he breathed out unhappily.

* * *

A knock came at her door for the second time in a row as Raven tried to ignore it. Another knock. Another knock. Another. By this point, Raven was already on her feet trudging to the door. The door slid open as Beast Boy jumped back in surprise.

"What?" she snapped.

"Uh, I was going to head into the city and since everyone else is already gone I figured I would ask you if you wanted to come with," Beast Boy said as he gave her a grin.

"No thanks," Raven declined as she walked back into her room. The door slid closed behind her as Beast Boy hit his head on it.

"Oh come on Raven," Beast Boy groaned.

"Beast Boy, you of all people know groaning and whining doesn't sway me," Raven said as she leaned against the door, "If anything, it just irritates me."

"We can go to that creepy bookstore you like," Beast Boy sing-songed, "I'll even buy you a book." The door slide open almost causing Beast Boy to fall into Raven's room. Raven glanced up at the ceiling, sucking her teeth for a second.

"It's not creepy," she stated as Beast Boy laughed.

"Come on," Beast Boy smiled as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her room.

* * *

Beast Boy followed Raven around the bookstore, watching with a smile as her eyes brightened at the sight of a book she was interested in. The empath began reading the backs of the books she was interested in. Beast Boy's smile turned into a frown as he watched Raven continue to read.

Raven was always reading. Everyday she had her nose in a different book. And everyday she was blind to how badly Beast Boy wanted her attention, just for a second. For years, Beast Boy had watched the way Raven lost herself in the words of books and he couldn't help but wish that she would look at him like that. Just once, he wanted her to look at him like that. He had never thought he'd be jealous of books. But here he was, glaring at a leather bound book that had gained the attention of the purple eyed beauty. He glaring stopped when she glanced up at him, the brightest smile he had ever seen, from Raven at least, spread across her face. He smiled back at her before she turned her attention back to the book. It didn't matter. No, maybe she didn't look at him like that, but he helped create that happiness. He would be damned if he didn't at least help create that happiness, she deserved it. At least he could make her happy, even if she was too blind to see how hurt he was.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> comments make me a happy writer :)


End file.
